Ice Cream
by stained-theory
Summary: A short story of how Shadow & Amy just can't be, amidst an ice cream parlor shop and screaming hyperactive children.


'Let's get the biggest ice cream sundaes on the menu !" Amy Rose exclaimed to Shadow the Hedgehog as she led him inside a diner. The hamburger spot slash ice cream parlor was filled with the shrill cries of sugared-up children and tired waitresses, trotting back and forth with glass bowls of ice cream, cups of hot chocolate, and plates full of hot dogs and hamburgers.

"Isn't this great ?" She blurted out excitedly when she and Shadow were seated in a booth.

It's alright." He looked to his left and studied an angry mother scolding her deceptively angelic-looking daughter with a ketchup stain on her skirt.

"I'll get a peppermint sundae." Shadow said as he returned his attention to the young beauty.

"Oh, let me check out what they have today." She picked up the menu and examined it. Shadow didn't exactly want to be here, but he would do anything to be in the presence of Amy.

He preferred to be at a venue that presented poets and underground musicians, not one where the stern voices of parents provided a soundtrack to their evening but Amy insisted on coming here. Maybe she was craving ice cream, that seemed very Amy-like.

Her green eyes moved quickly across the menu as if she'd never been to the creamery before. As she advanced onto the other page, Amy peered over the menu and gave Shadow a small pout.

"Sorry I'm taking so long, Shadow ! I just want to make sure that I'm making the right choice."

Shadow sighed. "Amy, all you want is ice cream."

"I know, I know. Just give me a few more seconds."

He didn't know why, but over the time of which he knew her, he found himself growing fond of Amy. Sure, she came across as hyperactive on a few occasions but he learned to see it as great enthusiasm. He eliminated any ideas of pursuing a relationship with her because he knew how infatuated she was with Sonic. There was no use. So, he continued to spend plenty of time with her and it never struck Amy as strange because she saw it only as two friends hanging out, nothing more.

And that's where we find them today, just hanging out on a Friday evening.

Amy ended up ordering the "Outrageous Banana Split" and had convinced Shadow to upgrade his lousy ol' peppermint sundae to a triple peppermint sundae topped with extra whipped cream.

"This is gonna be awesome, I can already tell." Amy said as the waitress left their table.

Shadow didn't reply. He only shrugged his shoulders and scratched the back of his head. Amy ignored his feedback and leaned over the table, "I wish Sonic could do this with me."

The words, which were said so light-heartedly, brought Shadow's heart to his stomach, but he couldn't let Amy know that it bothered him. He cleared his throat.

"I don't know why he doesn't."

"What do you mean ?"

Shadow glanced up and Amy's eyes caught his. He looked into her green eyes and felt like pinching himself. Why did Amy have to be so damn curious ? Why couldn't she have let the response be ? Many thoughts raced in Shadow's mind as he tried to gather the right words.

"You're a great person to be around. You give off this energy that makes it hard for someone like me to stay in a slump. You deserve to be taken out on dates – you deserve that kind of stuff."

Amy's grin stretched from cheek to cheek. "Awww, Shaddy." She softly tapped his gloved hand.

Shadow pulled his hand away but then gripped Amy's hand in a secure clasp. "I'm serious." He made sure to not break away from her stare, and he noticed her wide grin turn into a confused expression.

"Oh," was all Amy could let out.

The waitress had returned with their sundaes. "Here's a triple peppermint sundae and a banana split," she stated indifferently while placing their bowls in front of them, "Enjoy." She plopped extra napkins on the table before retreating back to the kitchen to pick up another order.

"Great service." Shadow muttered under his breath.

Amy didn't waste any time. She quickly stuck her spoon into the bowl and obtained an enormous bite. She could care less if Shadow was about to see her pig out on a huge sundae because that was her friend. Shadow's reason was because well, in any situation, Amy was beautiful.

"Whatcha waiting for, Shad ? Don't let that beauty go to waste !"

Shadow shook his head in amusement and ate his sundae silently.

"Oh man, isn't this just . . ugh," Amy licked her lips and the corners of her mouth curved into a smile. "Right ?"

Shadow struggled to keep his heart in his chest. All he could manage was a short "mhm."

"Can I try ?" Amy pointed to Shadow's sundae. He pushed the bowl towards her and she dipped the spoon into his bowl, taking a small bite. She made a sound of satisfaction.

"Hey, do you wanna try mine ?" She asked.

He cut off a tip of the banana from her sundae and scooped up a bit of chocolate ice cream. "It's good. Coming here wasn't so bad after all."

Amy put her spoon down and clutched her stomach, "I'm stuffed !"

Shadow let out a big sigh and leaned back in his chair, "So am I. Ready to go ?"

The two exited and made their way along the city's long sidewalks with their arms intertwined. Amy fished around in her purse for a hat, knowing that she put it in there before leaving with Shadow that evening. She stopped walking to pull the hat out of her bag. Shadow waited as she placed the hat onto her head and adjusted it.

"Do I look silly ?" She inquired as she ran up to him. She slid her arm through his and they continued walking.

Shadow smirked and looked down at her, "Not at all."

Amy suggested that they sit down on a nearby bench. Shadow knew that it wasn't the smartest suggestion considering that the weather was cold and the seats would be freezing once they sat down, but he knew she was tired, so they sat. Amy shivered and leaned her head on Shadow's shoulder. Shadow fought the urge to tell her so many things. He was aching; his heart and mind were at war, but he kept silent.

Amy slipped her hand into Shadow's, and the action only deepened Shadow's internal conflict.

"I really do wish that Sonic could do this with me." Amy whispered as her eyes, shining & glistening with tears that refused to fall, looked toward the night sky. She leaned her head on Shadow's shoulder and continued, "This isn't some sort of fantasy of mine like the others think. I know he feels something for me,

too. It just drains me when he denies it. But I don't care, I'll always show him how comfortable I am to admit my love for him. Hopefully one day, he'll ..." Her voice trailed off. She felt Shadow's muscles tighten & when she lifted her head from his shoulder, she saw his jaw clench.

"It's not that I don't enjoy your company. Don't ever think that." Amy tried to come in contact with his dark, crimson eyes but he only looked straight ahead. "I'm sorry." She wiped her nose with the back of her hand and looked down.

Shadow let go of her hand & shifted his body to face her on the cold, wooden bench. Their eyes made contact & they both gave each other a solemn expression. He studied her muzzle, how soft it appeared to be. He stroked his fingers against it, and Amy just stared at him. He planted a light kiss on her cheek & once he pulled away, he saw Amy's eyes glowing at him.

She sniffed, then smiled. "You're such a good friend. I knew you'd understand."

He painfully forced a smile on his face and replied, "Just for you."

Amy squeezed his hand and stood up. "I should go before I catch a cold or something." She ran her fingers through her hair. "We should do this again."

"Whenever you're free, let me know and we'll figure something out." He told her.

Amy nodded. "See you soon, kay ?" She leaned down and kissed his cheek.

Shadow watched her as she walked down the block with her hands tightly positioned in her pockets. He watched until her silhouette became out of sight and she disappeared among the street lights.


End file.
